


oh mama don't you cry

by triplelowfives



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M, Orgasm Delay, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, tj oshie inspires alex to fuck for america
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-20
Updated: 2014-04-20
Packaged: 2018-01-20 03:30:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1494955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/triplelowfives/pseuds/triplelowfives
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm shit at summaries, but basically, Alex Galchenyuk is not impressed Brendan Gallagher called him a traitor to Russia for cheering for TJ Oshie to score against Russia during the Olympics. So Alex cuffs him to the bed and fucks him in his Team USA jersey.</p>
            </blockquote>





	oh mama don't you cry

**Author's Note:**

> So this eventuated from reading an anon on tumblr saying that Alex needed to fuck Brendan in his team USA jersey and I ran with it. Any mistakes are my own because I'm a bad proofreader and I probably haven't done this idea justice because I haven't written in ages and am rustier than Milan Lucic's sense of morals and fair play. 
> 
> Standard: Completely made up except for the bit where TJ Oshie scored a game winning goal in Sochi. No libel or harm intended and I'm really not worth suing, all you'll get is a girl's wardrobe and about $82.
> 
> I'm on tumblr at the same username. Haven't posted yet though.

'You should be cheering for your own country'. 

Alex rolls his eyes. Seriously? This shit  _again_? Alex may really really like his boyfriend, but he was also getting really really sick of this whole 'You're Russian' schtick that Brendan always carried on with.

Alex actually found it offensive when they first met. Alex had spent his whole life being told he was a foreigner no matter where he was living and even though he'd sooner die than admit it to Brendan, it had given him a pretty big chip on his shoulder about belonging and being accepted, and as a result, he was guarded around people. Or at least that's what the sports psychologist his father took him to when he was 16 said. Maybe Alex wouldn't use such a melodramatic explanation. He just liked to suss out who was an asshole before getting close to them.

Anyway. Brendan. Alex really disliked Brendan at first, but was forced to get to know him when they were assigned as roommates. Alex soon realised that stupid chirps were Brendan's way of trying to break the ice and he was actually a nice kid if he liked you. He liked Alex, so in turn Alex downgraded his assessment of Brendan to 'kinda annoying' and just tried to own him with logic every time he started the Russian shit again.

Alex had also learned his roommate was stupidly adorable and hot and had a mouth made for sucking cock, but that was beside the point.

Alex and Brendan had been together since last November and the Russian chirping was starting to get old and pointless and Alex was beginning to regret inviting him around for the day. That said a lot because Brendan being here would totally mean he'd get blown later and it takes a lot for Alex to not want a blow job, especially from Brendan. 

Alex settles for sighing. 'We've been through this, you idiot, I'm American. I was born in America. In fact, I also almost made this Olympic team'.

Ok. So maybe Alex is stretching it a little with that statement, but he  _was_ invited to the orientation camp last summer and he was team USA's shootout hero when they won bronze at World Championships last year, so whatever, he's rolling with it. Brendan isn't saying anything to point out that Alex is exaggerating his own importance, so Alex turns his attention back to the TV for the beginning of the shootout, willing Bobrovsky to suddenly forget how to be a netminder and for TJ to be his awesome as fuck self and sink all his shots into the back of the net. TJ was a cool guy, they'd become friendly during World Championships last year and surely, TJ would have his back here and win it for America so he could shut Brendan up.  

Alex jumps off the couch in joy when Oshie finally buries a game winning penalty and reaches out to pull Brendan off the couch with him. 

'Are you going to give me a hug Brendan, come in, that was amazing. Wasn't TJ amazing? Even Canadians have to admit it'.

'No, Alex, I can't admit that because I can not allow you to be a traitor to your Russianness', Brendan says dryly. 

Alex sighs. He's fucking done with this shit. Brendan is just pissing him off now with his complete inability to sense when he's crossing the line from funny to annoying dickwad. And for all the teasing about his accented English, Alex is pretty sure Russianness isn't a real English word.

Alex goes into the kitchen looking for a beer and hopes Brendan has enough common sense to fuck off back to Josh's and have a Canadian party where they plot to voodoo Oshie or whatever. But Brendan has never been good at taking hints, he's a little shit who never knows when to shut up, so naturally he follows Alex into the kitchen. 

Alex's phone is vibrating and he looks down to see his sister's name and an incoming call, but he ignores it when Brendan comes over, trapping Alex between the bench and his body, looking at Alex with that stupid annoying puppy look that is fucking impossible to resist. 

'Why don't we go upstairs to your room and, I'll blow you as an apology'. Brendan suggests, reaching down to lightly cup Alex's balls. 

Alex thinks it over. He may be mad, but he isn't mad enough to turn down a blowie. Plus he has an idea. A really good idea. 

'Ok. You go. I'll call Anna back and be up in a few'. Brendan smiles triumphantly, a smug victorious smile that has Alex rolling his eyes at his boyfriend's retreating back as he leaves the room. 

Alex doesn't call Anna back. He goes into the spare room and rummages through a few drawers until he finds what he is looking for. 

\--

A few minutes later, Alex walks into his room to see Brendan sitting on the edge of his bed with his shirt off, looking down at his phone, probably texting Josh and Prusty something about how America still sucks and Alex is in denial or whatever. Alex walks right past Brendan and over to his closet, reaching past his shoes for the blue box he keeps hidden away at the very bottom corner and takes out the two sets of handcuffs. He's been wanting to use them on Brendan since he got them last month, and now his stupid chirping had given him the perfect excuse. Plus it didn't hurt that it was the Olympic break. He could fuck Brendan as hard as he wanted knowing they could sleep in until midday and no one had to skate, they could just wake up and have blowjobs and maybe watch some more of the Olympics.

Alex turns around and Brendan's eyes widen as he sees the cuffs, slight whimper escaping his full lips and Alex smirks because Brendan might think he's got it under control, the little shit always thinks he does, but he has no idea what's coming for him. He isn't just going to suck Alex's dick and get off the hook that easily. But god.  _Fuck._ Brendan looks amazing like this. Alex takes a few moments to stare at the sight in front of him. He's so far gone on Brendan it's ridiculous and he looks fucking perfect sitting on the edge of Alex's bed, eyes dark, faded grey sweatpants sitting low on hips as he brings his right hand to his chest to play with his own nipples, the buds hardening under his touch. Alex swallows and walks over to Brendan, standing between his legs, determined to keep his voice bossy and authoritative no matter what dirty little trick Brendan has to distract him. 

'You know I have a lesson you're going to learn tonight'.

The last word is gravelly and rough as Brendan has taken his hand off his body and instead placed it on Alex, cupping his balls and massaging lightly through Alex's sweatpants. If Alex was any weaker, he'd have let go then and there and melted into Brendan's touch. But not tonight. He had the Oshie power....and yeah, that didn't sound right at this given moment, but fuck yeah America and all that. Alex pushes Brendan onto his back, manoeuvring his body back up against the bed, straddling Brendan's waist as he takes his boyfriend's left arm and slides one cuff over his wrist and the other to the wooden slat of the bed headboard before repeating the process with Brendan's right arm, binding his arms above his head. This was going to ruin the wooden bed frame and leave suspicious red marks over Brendan's wrists, but looking at the sight below him, Alex couldn't find a fuck to give. Alex shifts up Brendan's body and drags his lips over the metal on Brendan's right wrist, lips draggling wetly across skin and metal and Brendan is already moaning and half hard under his sweatpants. Brendan tries to shift his body up along the bed a little, trying to get Brendan's lips on his own, but Alex ignores him. Brendan isn't going to be getting his own way that easily tonight, not after his shit earlier.  

Alex slides back down Brendan's body, nipping at his sharp hipbones as he slides the sweatpants off Brendan's body to expose his already half hard cock and Alex lightly bites the inside of Brendan's thighs and Brendan begs through ragged breaths him to just get his mouth on his cock. Already? So much for wanting to blow Alex as an apology. It's going to be a while before Alex lets Brendan come and he's going to be making an important concession to his boyfriend before Alex makes it happen.

Alex reaches for a pillow and places it under Brendan's ass, propping it up for easier access. Brendan spreads his legs even wider and Alex has to bite back a chuckle. For such an innocent looking guy, Brendan was easily the most wanton guy Alex had ever fucked. Alex may only be twenty, but he was pretty damn sure Brendan was the only guy he ever wanted to be fucking from now on and it didn't hurt his ego that Brendan was always making it clear just how much he wanted Alex back. Alex reaches blindly for the lube, squeezing a generous amount onto three of his finders and brings his hand to Brendan's ass. Brendan loves the burn and stretch, so Alex slides two fingers straight in and Brendan moans and pushes his body down against Alex's fingers as far as the cuffs will let him. Alex works his fingers inside Brendan, brushing his fingers against Brendan's prostate, and he slips in a third finger, meeting no resistance, only a choked, breathless sob from Brendan. Alex withdraws his fingers and brings his hands to spread Brendan's asscheeks so he can slide his tongue into Brendan. Alex smiles against Brendan's hole as Brendan cries out his name, and swirls his tongue around the hole before pushing it as far inside as he can. Brendan's cock is rock hard, oozing precome without Alex even touching it and Brendan's whimpers make it clear he's increasingly desperate for some relief. Alex works his tongue inside Brendan a little more, maybe even spelling out USA inside him before pulling back and sliding his fingers back into Brendan and straight back out again three times in quick succession. 

If Brendan's hands were free, he'd be grasping desperately at Alex's head, the sheets, his own cock, anything he could get his hands on but with his hands bound above his head, he is completely at Alex's mercy. Alex bites at the soft flesh where Brendan's ass meets thigh before pulling away completely, looking up at Brendan and sliding up next to him.  

'Still think I'm Russian, don't you?' 

'Maybe'.

Little shit.

'We'll see about this'. Alex's voice is calm and collected as he rolls off the bed. Brendan whines in complaint as Alex leaves the room. He has what he needs right outside the door, he sat it there in readiness, but he wants Brendan to wait it out for a while, make him lie there and wonder what the fuck he's doing, if he's even coming back, so he forces himself to count to 100 before taking off his sweatpants, putting the shirt on his body and walking back into the room. 

Brendan takes one look at him and rolls his eyes. Alex is standing in the doorway, looking fucking smugger than Patrick Kane himself as he looks over at Brendan, dressed in the same jersey the American team was wearing for their match today. Alex got it at the orientation camp, and was glad he had it lying in the spare bedroom with some of his other random things from his career. 

'You're not going to think I'm Russian when you're begging me to get you off, begging me to put my cock in you, all while I'm wearing this and repping America while you moan and beg for it'.

Brendan tries hard to keep up his eyerolling efforts, but it's impossible when Alex is talking filthy at him.

Alex makes his way back over to the bed, stopping at the side and looking over Brendan's body, his cock so hard and desperate for relief Alex has no idea how Brendan isn't crying in a pain yet. 

'You know what Russians do? They leave you here all alone....and don't fix your.....problems'. Alex allows a finger to slowly run up the side of Brendan's dick as he says the last few words and Brendan moans and tries to push his hips to get more contact on his cock, but Alex has already moved his hand away.  

'But Americans? We put on a show, and we help out Canadians, so it's good for you I'm not Russian'.  

Alex climbs onto the bed and straddles himself over Brendan's hips, making sure to completely avoid Brendan's dick so he can't get even a trace of the friction he is craving. Alex wraps his hands around his own dick, working them expertly, thumbs dragging roughly over his head, wrists twisting to give him that fine line between pleasure and pain and it doesn't take long before Alex is coming on Brendan's stomach, biting his lip hard and bracing himself with a hand on Brendan's chest and a smug smirk on his face. Brendan is staring at him, his face a mix of pleasure and torture. He loves when Alex puts on a show for him, but his dick is fucking hurting at this point and he just needs Alex to fucking get him off already. Alex's body is shifting and Brendan thinks he might finally get some fucking relief, but Alex is now next to Brendan, lowering his head to trace his tongue across Brendan to clean him off. Brendan's eyes are glued to the sight of Alex's tongue on his stomach, swirling around the muscles of his abdomen before bringing it back into his mouth to swallow. Alex removes every trace of the stickiness from Brendan's stomach before pressing his body against Brendan's, capturing his lips in a messy, dirty kiss. Brendan can taste himself on Alex's lips, and fuck, if that doesn't turn him on even more, and he drives his hips to press his cock into Alex. Alex laughs, the evil fucker, and looks down at Brendan. 

'So?'

"You're American"

Victory.

Alex smirks. "Of course I am. And you're going to ride me as soon as you get my dick hard for you.'

Alex shifts up Brendan's body, holding onto the top of the bed's headboard as he slowly lowers his cock into Brendan's mouth and fucks his face slowly. Brendan has a mouth made for sucking cock and it doesn't take much of those lips on his dick to get Alex hard again, and reluctantly he pulls himself off Brendan's face, only because he isn't ready to come again just yet, he'll save that for when he is inside Brendan. He grabs the lube and pours a generous amount into his palm and lathers it onto his dick before leaning over Brendan.  

'You ready to serve America like a good Canadian boy?'

Brendan rolls his eyes, but any witty retort he could have come up with is lost with the feel of Alex removing the handcuffs and pulling Brendan onto his dick. Alex's lubed up dick slides in easily and between the feel of Brendan's heart engulfing his dick and the sound of Brendan's loud, filthy moan, Alex has to bite into his lower lip to stop himself from coming before he's even thrusted. Brendan is clutching the fabric of Alex's jersey, the USA lettering caught between Brendan's fingers and Alex is tugging on the back of Brendan's neck, pulling him in for a messy, sloppy, open mouthed kiss as he continues his relentless thrusting into Brendan. Alex finally takes mercy on his boyfriend, spitting into the palm his hand and tugging at his boyfriend's cock. It only takes a few pulls before Brendan is coming with a shout, collapsing into Alex's chest, come splattering along the bottom of the navy fabric of Alex's jersey. Alex holds Brendan against his chest once he's ridden out his orgasm and continues to thrust into Brendan a few more times before his own orgasm overtakes him, moaning deep as he spills into a spent Brendan.

After a few moments of heavy breathing, Alex pulls out of Brendan and manoeuvres his boyfriend back onto the bed, smiling fondly at the way he seemed to have lost his bones before lying next to him, and placing soft, tender kisses on Alex's cheeks, nose and lips.

'You love America don't you'

Brendan laughs, still having not really caught his breath.

'Nah, I love you though'.  

Alex smiles at him. 

'Well, I love you almost as much as TJ Oshie in a shootout. Almost'. 

For once, Brendan keeps his fucking mouth shut and goes to sleep.


End file.
